The compound having the structural formula ##STR2## wherein the nitro substituent is in the 3- or 4-position are described in J. Heterocyclic Chem., 6(1), pp. 13-22 (1969). No utility for these compounds is taught.
Compounds of the structural formula ##STR3## wherein X is halogen, CF.sub.3, alkyl, nitro, cyano or alkoxy are described in European Patent Application Publication No. 40 082 (1981). The compounds are intermediates for the preparation of certain substituted oxonicotinates.